peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 November 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-11-20 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Notable for the first play of a Half Man Half Biscuit session. *Also for debut play of Soup Dragons from a flexi single from a mag, and for plays of the debut singles by Chumbawamba and A Witness, the latter at least sounds like a first playing judging by JP's comments. *Full episode by John Leonhard's Dad can be found on the Mooo Server. Sessions *Half Man Half Biscuit #1, recorded 10th November 1985. **Available on The Peel Sessions, 12" Strange Fruit SFPS 057. *June Brides #2, recorded 22nd October 1985, repeat, first broadcast 05 November 1985. **Available on The Peel Sessions, 12" Strange Fruit SFPS 023. Tracklisting *Start of programme on File 1. File 2 'cuts in during first track. *'File 4 'has the whole show from beginning to end. *Marc Riley With The Creepers: Goin' Rate (12") In Tape ITTI 025 '$2 *Anthony Red Rose: Bangarang (7" - http://www.discogs.com/Anthony-Red-Rose-Bangarang-Elegant-Lover/release/1668801%7C12%5C%22 Bangarang / Elegant Lover) Firehouse FH003 *Magazine: Rhythm Of Cruelty @''' *Half Man Half Biscuit: D'ye Ken Ted Moult (session) '''@ *Beastie Boys: Slow And Low (7") Def Jam CS7 2264 *June Brides: One Day (session) @''' *Willie Davies & The Legends with Hank Moore's Band: Spunky Onions (album - If It's Not A Hit I'll Eat My Hat) Ace CH154 '''@ *''tape flip during above track on File a, jumps to next track.'' *Pigbros: From The Mouth Of ... (EP - The Blubberhouses) Vinyl Drip DRIP 3 $3 *Toxic Shock: The Enemy's Face (12" EP - Just Another Day) Vindaloo YUS 5 @''' *Upsetters: Surplus (album - The Upsetter Box Set) Trojan PERRY 1 '''@ *Half Man Half Biscuit: Arthur's Farm (session) @''' *Half Man Half Biscuit: All I Want For Christmas Is A Dukla Prague Way Kit (session) '''@ *D.J. Born Supreme Allah: Two, Three, Break (Part II - The Sequel) (12") Vintertainment VTIS-006 *'File' 2''' cuts out and '''File 3 cuts in during next track.... *10,000 Maniacs: Back O' The Moon (album - The Wishing Chair) Elektra 9 60428-1 ¤ *June Brides: This Town (session) $1 *Sol Hoopii: 12th Street Rag (album - Master Of The Hawaiian Guitar) Rounder ROUNDER RECORDS 1024 ¤ *Yeah Yeah Noh: Temple Of Convenience (12") In Tape ITTI 023 $4 *Turbines: Throw It Down (album - Last Dance Before Highway) Big Time BTA 007 *Johnny Osbourne: No Sound Like We (7") Jammy's ¤ *Half Man Half Biscuit: The Trumption Riots (session) introduced as 'another' from HMHB $5 *Soup Dragons: If You Were The Only Girl In The World Would You Take Me (flexidisc) Pure Popcorn Magazine $6 *Bushido: Time And Time Again (12" - Voices / Time And Time Again) Third Mind (JP - 'I hope tonight's programme is making up for last night. If you listened to last night's it was a fairly subdued affair, for various reasons, I mean none of them terribly important. Anyway, I think tonights show has been pretty neat so far...') Reads out address for Pure Popcorn, in Newmains, Lanarkshire. *Chumbawamba: Revolution (7") Agitprop agit-one (JP - 'Unimpeachable sentiments and a brilliant record') *June Brides: We Belong (session) *''Another call for votes for the 50].'' *Tetrack: She Boom *A Witness: Camera (12" EP - Loudhailer Songs) Ron Johnson ('a badge of excellence if ever there was one') ZRON 5 &''' *''Trailer for Andy Kershaw's new Thursday evening show, featuring Godfathers and Champion Doug Veitch'' in session. *Loudon Wainwright III: Screaming Issue (album - I'm Alright) Demon FIEND 54 ¤ *'''Files 1 and 3''' cut out *Half Man Half Biscuit: Ol'tige (Peel Session) '''& *Tricky Tee: Johnny The Fox (7") Sleeping Bag *Big Flame: Cuba! (EP - Tough!) Ron Johnson &''' *June Brides: Waiting For A Change (Peel Session) *Hula: Walk On Stalks Of Shattered Glass (12") Red Rhino *Magic Sam: Everynight About This Time (LP - Easy Baby) Charly R&B *''End'' *''News'' *Tracks marked '''@ also available on File 5 *Tracks marked $''' also available on '''File 6 *Tracks marked &''' also available on '''File 7 File ;Name *1) Half Man Half Biscuit / June Brides *2) 1985-11-20 Tape 392.mp3 *3) 1985-11-20 Tape 393.mp3 *4) Peel 1985-11-20 (p) *5) 1985-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show JG13 *6) 1985-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show JG16 *7) 1985-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show JG17 ;Length *1) 1:32.26 *2) 45:37 *3) 45:10 *4) 2:02:37 *5) 1:26:59 (from 1:06:35) *6) 1:30:39 (from 1:12:02) *7) 1:06:13 (21:14-24:00, 39:43-42:18, 48:33-50:28) ;Other *File 1) is in FM. Many thanks to patestapes *File 2) created from T392 and 3) created from T393 of the 400 Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *5) Created from JG13 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 13 Mainly Peel October November 1985 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *6) Created from JG16 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 16 Peel November December 1985 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *7) Created from JG17 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 17 Peel November December 1985 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available * 1) Soundcloud * 2) Mooo * 3) Mediafire * 4) Mooo Server * 5-7) Mooo Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Pates Tapes Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes